1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carpet cleaning machines and more particularly pertains to a new system and method for carpet cleaning for cleaning carpets along longer runs from a central tank and vacuum assembly while using less chemicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carpet cleaning machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, carpet cleaning machines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,292; U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,543; U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,612; U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,380; U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,719; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,947.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new system and method for carpet cleaning. The inventive device includes a central tank and vacuum assembly, a wand assembly, and a hose assembly. The central tank and vacuum assembly facilitates the routing of clean and waste water. The central tank and vacuum assembly creates vacuum pressure for recapturing water applied to a carpet being cleaned. The wand assembly is designed for applying clean water to a carpet to be cleaned. The wand assembly is also designed for recapturing the water in the form of waste water from the carpet. The hose assembly includes a first end and a second end. The first end is operationally coupled to the central tank and vacuum assembly. The second end is operationally coupled to the wand assembly. The hose assembly is used to conduct water and waste water between the wand assembly and the central tank and vacuum assembly.
In these respects, the system and method for carpet cleaning according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning carpets along longer runs from a central tank and vacuum assembly while using less chemicals.